


Fates: Dragonic Aura

by gamergirl101



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blind Character, Gen, Mild Blood, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-15 12:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19615942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: Luna was blind ever since she was taken into the Nohrian royal family. She was isolated from the rest of the world. But she starts to uncover various secrets and her desinty as the two kingdoms push into the brink of war. Can she and Azura find a true way to bring peace?





	1. The Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fire Emblem, sons used, or anything else.

[based on https://serenesforest.net/app/kamui/ ]

Name: Luna  
Build: Female Build 2  
Face: 6 (closed eyes)  
Hair: 6 (pigtails)  
Hair color: 21 (black)  
Hair clip: 2 (butterfly)  
Facial features ( as in scars, tattoos): none  
Voice: Innocent, kind

~~~~~~

The first chapter will come when I get the chance. For now, get hyped for it!


	2. Princess Luna of Nohr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be using transcripts most of the time while adding my own. This is the first transcript I'll use. Many more to come!
> 
> https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Nohr_(Chapter)/Script

"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek  
Life beyond the shore just out of reach  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time  
The path is yours to climb..."  
-Azura (Lost in Thoughts, All Alone)

~~~~~~~~~

"Princess. Princess Luna? Milady. It is time to wake up."

She sensed a familiar aura in the bedroom. Despite her not being able to see, she can tell who it is. "Good morning, Jacob."

Her butler gave a soft smile as he nodded. "Good morning. Today is special. You have a battle with Xander today." He helped the young girl up to her feet. Deep down, he felt so sorry for her. Ever since Luna was brought to the kingdom in the fortress, she had been blind and isolated from everything outside. But there was something that remarked him and those who tended to her need: her aura sensing. The young princess could tell who was there and what they were feeling. It is difficult to hide your true feelings when she's around.

Jacob starts brushing her dark hair as he spoke with her. "Did you sleep well, Milady?"

He heard an 'um' and "I don't know." When he started to question, she started to explain more of what she saw. "I was in a battlefield. I was with Hoshidans who kept calling me their sister. And...I heard a song. I don't know who was singing it, but it sounded beautiful. It was the same dream I had since I was young. Why do I keep having it?"

The retainer could sense distress in the girl's figure. She may be blind, but she was still sensitive to her thoughts. When she is deep in her thoughts, she tends to suffer more than injuries from sparring and falling off high places. After all, she can only see darkness. How he wished he could help her gain her sight again.

"Quite a perplexing dream, Lady Luna. But, try not to dwell on it today. You have a big day. I wish you the best of luck." He comforted her as he pulled her hair into simple pigtails and puts on her favorite butterfly hair clip. She always loved that hair clip. There hasn't been a time where she left it off (except bedtime). 

~~~~~~~~~

The raventte let out a yelp as she was thrown back. Her gloved hand wiped off the dirt from her face as she got on her knees.

Leo sighed, as he crossed his arms. He was used to this. "That's our sister for you. You won't beat the strongest knight in Nohr by sleeping all day, Luna! Blind or not!"

Xander had to agree with his young brother. He didn't want to do this to his beloved sister, but it was orders. The battle had to be done and Luna has to win. "Giving up so soon, Luna? I expect more of you. You are a princess of Nohr! Pick up your sword and try again." Before she could protest, he continued, "We train like this so that we can defend ourselves from our enemies. Father has been tracking your progress. If you can't land a hit on me today...he may never permit you to leave the Northern Fortress. Ever."

He heard Luna gasp in shock. It was hard for her, but it was true. Hard, but true, he guessed she was thinking the same thing. She had a gentle soul, something that would prevent her from fighting. He watched as the young princess started to get back up. "Why..Why would Father say that? If what he said was true,.... I..I.."

The eldest prince smiled, seeing her confident again. "Motivated, are we? Then use that fire to best me in battle, little Princess. If you would see the outside world beyond the view from your window, defeat me. Prove that all of the time I've devoted to training you has not be in vain!"


End file.
